beastwarstransformersfandomcom-20200213-history
Boomerang
Boomerang (stylized as BOOMERANG and formerly marketed as BOOMERANG from Cartoon Network) is an American digital and satellite television channel owned and distributed by Time Warner through Turner Broadcasting. It specializes in classic and contemporary animated programming from Time Warner's archival history, including Looney Tunes, Tom and Jerry, and Scooby-Doo, along with repeats of in-production series on its brother channel, Cartoon Network including Sonic Boom and Teen Titans Go!. Launched in 1992 globally and in 2000 for the United States, Boomerang originated as a programming block and spinoff of Cartoon Network. It eventually grew into its own separate channel and identity, and similarly shares the same brand and likeness as Cartoon Network. It has a fluid and improvisational schedule of on-off programming blocks and television shows, on a continuous schedule usually without advertising or conmercialism. As of February 2015, approximately 43.6 million households (37.5% of those with television) access the channel Gallery Logo Boomerang_logo.jpg|Boomerang (2000-2015) Shows Pokémon_Indigo_League.jpg|''Pokémon Indigo League'' Pokémon:_Adventures_in_the_Orange_Islands.jpg|''Pokémon: Adventures in the Orange Islands'' Pokémon:_The_Johto_Journeys.jpg|''Pokémon: The Johto Journeys'' Pokémon:_Johto_League_Champions.jpg|''Pokémon: Johto League Champions'' Pokémon:_Master_Quest.jpg|''Pokémon: Master Quest'' Pokemon:_Advanced.jpg|''Pokémon: Advanced'' Pokémon:_Advanced_Challenge.jpg|''Pokémon: Advanced Challenge'' Pokémon:_Advanced_Battle.jpg|''Pokémon: Advanced Battle'' Pokémon:_Battle_Frontier.jpg|''Pokémon: Battle Frontier'' Pokémon:_Diamond_&_Pearl.jpg|''Pokémon: Diamond & Pearl'' Pokémon DP- Battle Dimension.jpg|''Pokémon DP: Battle Dimension'' Pokémon DP- Galactic Battles.jpg|''Pokémon DP: Galactic Battles'' Pokémon DP- Sinnoh League Victors.jpg|''Pokémon DP: Sinnoh League Victors'' Pokémon_Chronicles.jpg|''Pokémon Chronicles'' Pokemon:_Black_&_White.jpg|''Pokémon: Black & White'' Pokémon BW- Rival Destinies.jpg|''Pokémon BW: Rival Destinies'' Pokémon BW- Adventures in Unova.jpg|''Pokémon BW: Adventures in Unova'' Pokémon BW- Adventures in Unova and Beyond.jpg|''Pokémon BW: Adventures in Unova and Beyond'' Pokémon The Seires- XY.jpg|''Pokémon the Series: XY'' Pokémon XY- Kalos Quest.jpg|''Pokémon XY: Kalos Quest'' Pokémon The Series- XYZ.jpg|''Pokémon the Series: XYZ'' Pokémon the Series- Sun & Moon.jpg|''Pokémon the Series: Sun and Moon'' Transformers- Robots in Disguise 2015.jpg|''Transformers: Robots in Disguise'' Pink_Panther_and_Pals.jpg|''Pink Panther and Pals'' Puppy in my Pocket- Adventures in Pocketville.jpg|''Puppy in my Pocket: Adventures in Pocketville'' The_Mr._Men_Show.jpg|''The Mr. Men Show'' Ben_10.jpg|''Ben 10'' Ben 10- Alien Force.jpg|"Ben 10: Alien Force" Ben 10- Ultimate Alien.jpg|"Ben 10: Ultimate Alien" Ben 10- Omniverse.jpg|''Ben 10: Omniverse'' Ben_10_Reboot.jpg|''Ben 10''(Reboot) Captain_Planet_and_the_Planeteers.jpg|''Captain Planet and the Planeteers'' Yogi_Bear.jpg|''Yogi Bear'' Wally_Gator.jpg|''Wally Gator'' Jabberjaw.jpg|''Jabberjaw'' Huckleberry_Hound.jpg|''Hucklebery Hound'' Atom_Ant.jpg|''Atom Ant'' Lippy_the_Lion_and_Hardy_Har_Har.jpg|''Lippy the Lion & Hardy Har Har'' Ricochet_Rabbit_and_Droop-a-Long.jpg|''Ricochet Rabbit & Droop-A-Long'' Laff-A-Lympics.jpg|''Laff-A-Lympics'' DreamWorks_Dragons.jpg|''DreamWorks Dragons'' The_Banana_Splits.jpg|''The Banana Splits'' Danger_Island.jpg|''Danger Island'' Hanna-Barbera_The_Three_Musketeers.jpg|''The Three Musketeers'' Hanna-Barbera_Arabian_Nights.jpg|''Arabian Nights'' Micro_Ventures.jpg|''Micro Ventures'' Breezly_and_Sneezly.jpg|''Breezly and Sneezly'' Touché_Turtle_and_Dum-Dum.jpg|''Touché Turtle and Dum-Dum'' Fantastic_Max.jpg|''Fantastic Max'' Clue_Club.jpg|''Clue Club'' Dink,_The_Little_Dinosaur.jpg|''Dink, The Little Dinosaur'' Tom_and_Jerry_Kids.jpg|''Tom & Jerry Kids'' Dynomutt,_Dog_Wonder.jpg|''Dynomutt, Dog Wonder'' Fangface.jpg|''Fangface'' The_Flintstone_Kids.jpg|''The Flintstone Kids'' The_Great_Grape_Ape_Show.jpg|''The Great Grape Ape Show'' Wacky_Races.jpg|''Wacky Races'' Frankenstein,_Jr._and_The_Impossibles.jpg|''Frankenstein, Jr. and The Impossibles'' The_Flintstone_Comedy_Show.jpg|''The Flintstone Comedy Show'' Goober_and_the_Golden_Lance.jpg|''Goober and the Golden Lance'' Heathcliff.jpg|''Heathcliff'' Cattanooga_Cats.jpg|''Cattanooga Cats'' Cave_Kids.jpg|''Cave Kids'' The_Adventures_of_Gulliver.jpg|''The Adventures of Gulliver'' Magilla_Gorilla.jpg|''Magilla Gorilla'' 2_Stupid_Dogs.jpg|''2 Stupid Dogs'' Camp_Lazlo.jpg|''Camp Lazlo'' Yogi's_Gang.jpg|''Yogi's Gang'' Squiddly_Diddly.jpg|''Squiddly Diddly'' Secret_Squirrel_and_Morocco_Mole.jpg|''Secret Squirrel and Morocco Mole'' Motormouse_and_Autocat.jpg|''Motormouse and Autocat'' Around_the_World_in_79_Days.jpg|''Around the World in 79 Days'' It's_the_Wolf!.jpg|''It's The Wolf!'' Precious_Pupp.jpg|''Precious Pupp'' The_Hillbilly_Bears.jpg|''The Hillbilly Bears'' The_Funky_Phantom.jpg|''The Funky Phantom'' Inch_High_Private_Eye.jpg|''Inch High Private Eye'' The_Kwicky_Koala_Show.jpg|''The Kwicky Koala Show'' The_Flintstones.jpg|''The Flintstones'' The_Jetsons.jpg|''The Jetsons'' Snagglepuss.jpg|''Snagglepuss'' Yakky-Doodle.jpg|''Yakky-Doodle'' Peter_Potamus_and_his_Magic_Flying_Balloon.jpg|''Peter Potamus and his Magic Flying Balloon'' Dastardly_and_Muttley_in_Their_Flying_Machines.jpg|''Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines'' The_Peril_of_Penelope_Pitstop.jpg|''The Peril of Penelope Pitstop'' Quick_Draw_McGraw_and_Baby_Looey.jpg|''Quick Draw McGraw & Baby Looey'' Snooper_and_Blabber.jpg|''Snooper and Blabber'' Augie_Doggie_and_Doggie_Daddy.jpg|''Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy'' The_Smurfs.jpg|''The Smurfs'' The_Snorks.jpg|''The Snorks'' Krypto_the_Superdog.jpg|''Krypto the Superdog'' Be_Cool,_Scooby-Doo.jpg|''Be Cool Scooby-Doo'' Pound_Puppies.jpg|''Pound Puppies'' The_Garfield_Show.jpg|''The Garfield Show'' Captain_Caveman_and_the_Teen_Angels.jpg|''Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels'' The_Amazing_Clan_and_the_Chan_Clan.jpg|''The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan'' Hong_Kong_Phooey.jpg|''Hong Kong Phooey'' Loopy_De_Loop.jpg|''Loopy De Loop'' Josie_and_the_Pussycats.jpg|''Josie and the Pussycats'' Josie_and_the_Pussycats_in_Outer_Space.jpg|''Josie and the Pussycats in Outer Space'' Jonny_Quest.jpg|''Jonny Quest'' Popeye_the_Sailor.jpg|''Popeye the Sailor'' Richie_Rich.jpg|''Richie Rich'' SWAT Kats- The Radical Squadron.jpg|''SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron'' Valley_of_the_Dinosaurs.jpg|''Valley of the Dinosaurs'' Help!...It's_the_Hair_Bear_Bunch!.jpg|''Help!...It's the Hair Bear Bunch!'' Shazzan.jpg|''Shazzan'' Scooby-Doo Where Are You.jpg|''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!'' A_Pup_Named_Scooby-Doo!.jpg|''A Pup Named Scooby-Doo!'' Moby_Dick_and_Mighty_Mightor.jpg|''Moby Dick and Mighty Mightor'' The_New_Adventures_of_Huckleberry_Finn.jpg|''The New Adventures of Huckleberry Finn'' The_Addams_Family.jpg|''The Addams Family'' Speed_Buggy.jpg|''Speed Buggy'' The_Skatebirds.jpg|''The Skatebirds'' The_Super_Globetrotters.jpg|''The Super Globetrotters'' Scooby-Doo!_Mystery_Incorporated.jpg|''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' The_Rocky_and_Bullwinkle_Show.jpg|''The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show'' Casper_and_Friends.jpg|''Casper and Friends'' Numb_Chucks.jpg|''Numb Chucks'' Grojband.jpg|''Grojband'' The_Pebbles_and_Bamm-Bamm.jpg|''The Pebbles and Bamm-Bam'' Wabbit, A Looney Tunes Production.jpg|''Wabbit, A Looney Tunes Production'' The_Amazing_World_of_Gumball.jpg|''The Amazing World of Gumball'' Courage the Cowardly Dog.jpg|''Courage the Cowardly Dog'' The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy.jpg|''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy'' Peanuts TV series.jpg|''Peanuts'' Bunnicula.jpg|''Bunnicula'' Mew Mew Power.jpg|''Mew Mew Power'' Kamen Rider Dragon Knight.jpg|''Kamen Rider Dragon Knight'' The Bob Clampett Show.jpg|''The Bob Clampett Show'' Shaun the Sheep.jpg|''Shaun the Sheep'' Chowder.jpg|''Chowder'' Out of Jimmy's Head.jpg|''Out of Jimmy's Head'' Category:Networks